Trening na walentynki
by seiijuurou
Summary: Na 14-tego lutego kapitan Pokolenia Cudów zaplanował morderczy trening i nic nie zapowiada zmiany jego decyzji. A może pewien niewidoczny zawodnik zrobi coś by zmienić jego zdanie? Opowiadanie na walentynki.


- Co takiego?! – Kise i Aomine krzyknęli równocześnie nie mogąc uwierzyć temu, co właśnie usłyszeli.

- Nie będę się powtarzać – odparł beznamiętnie kapitan. Spojrzał na dwójkę wzrokiem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu.

- Ale wtedy są… - zaczął zdesperowany blondyn, jednak nie dane było mu dokończyć.

- Podwajam ci dotychczasowy trening Ryouta.

Kise momentalnie zamilknął, co jak co, ale nie wyobrażał sobie czegoś gorszego. Momoi drżącą dłonią dopisała coś do harmonogramu najbliższych treningów. Dziewczyna również była niepocieszona tym co miało nadejść. Z dnia na dzień kapitan drużyny Teikou zmienił plan ich dotychczasowych zajęć. Jeżeli wcześniejszy można było nazwać męczącym ten nowy wydawał się piekielnie trudny nawet jak dla Pokolenia Cudów. Co gorsza, dla kilku z nich, najdłuższy i najbardziej męczący wypadał w nie inny dzień jak 14 lutego. Czyżby plotki o tym, że kapitan nie ma serca były prawdziwe?

- Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś sprzeciwy? – z zamyślenia wyrwał dziewczynę surowy głos Akashiego. W mgnieniu oka można było dojrzeć jak cała drużyna równocześnie kręci głowami. Aomine zerknął kątem oka na swojego partnera. Już mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Tetsu mdleje i wymiotuje, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Poczuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze. – To wszystko na dzisiaj. Widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze – kapitan odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali zostawiając pozostałych samym sobie.

- Geez – Daiki jak to już miał w zwyczaju w ciężkich sytuacjach przeczesał swoje włosy dłonią. – Z dnia na dzień robi się z niego coraz większy dupek.

- Akashicchi to diabeł – blondyn wygiął wargi w dziubek. – To naprawdę podłe… co poczną moje fanki jak nie będą mogły się ze mną spotkać na walentynki!

- Ty głąbie zasłużyłeś sobie, ale czemu my też mamy cierpieć – jęknął zrezygnowany Aomine i nie widząc dalszego sensu w rozmowie ruszył do szatni. – Tetsu idziesz? – zerknął przez ramię na przyjaciela, który energicznie pokiwał głową i pobiegł za nim.

oOoOoOo

- Od jakiegoś czasu jesteś dziwnie milczący, Tetsu – wtrącił Aomine obserwując przyjaciela, który w najlepsze sączył waniliowego shake'a. Jak zawsze wracali razem. – To przez trening?

- Nie – pokręcił mechanicznie głową. – Gdybym się odezwał Akashi-kun i mnie by podwoił cały trening.

- No tak – Daiki westchnął zrezygnowany. – Chociaż kto wie? Nie wydaję mi się, żeby chciał cię tak dręczyć jak nas wszystkich.

- Wolałbym jednak nie ryzykować – zatrzymał się i wyrzucił puste opakowanie do pobliskiego kosza. – Już teraz ledwo, co się trzymam…

- Oho – na jego usta wkradł się złośliwy uśmieszek. Nachylił się i przekrzywił głowę, aby spojrzeć w błękitne tęczówki Kuroko. – Czyżbyś się skarżył? Jak się Akashi dowie…

- Nie! – Tetsuya szybko zaprzeczył i odwrócił idąc dalej. – Jest dobrze. Praktyki to dobra sprawa…

- Tsh – prychnął. – Brzmisz jak Midorima.

oOoOoOo

- Kise… - zabrzmiał poważny ton Midorimy. – Moczysz podłogę swoimi żałosnym łzami – powiedział zirytowany, gdy po raz kolejny Murasakibara obronił jego rzut za trzy punkty.

- Ale ja już nie mogę… tak bardzo chciałem spotkać się z tamtą dziewczyną… a jak nikt mi nie da już nigdy nic na walentynki? – załkał blondyn. Jako kare za podważanie decyzji kapitana od dobrej godziny biegał wokół boiska, podczas gdy pozostała czwórka na zmianę grała jeden na jednego. Tak, czwórka, bo odkąd zaczęły się codzienne praktyki nikt z nich nie widział ich szóstego zawodnika widmo.

- Kisechin dostałeś przecież czekoladki od Sachin – największy z zawodników ziewnął, czym bardziej zirytował Midorimę.

- Ciesz się, że kupne a nie przez nią robione – powiedział rozbawiony Aomine robiąc kolejny wsad.

- Co powiedziałeś Dai-chan?! – dopiero teraz wtrąciła się menadżera wyrwana z zamyślenia.

- Nic! – krzyknął w jej stronę i wrócił do gry. Próbował nie dać tego po sobie poznać, ale martwił się o Kuroko. Chłopak nie zjawił się na dzisiejszym treningu, co mogłoby poskutkować złością kapitana a Aomine już zdążył zauważyć, że Akashi, co jakiś czas zerka w stronę wejścia do szatni wyraźnie czekając na przybycie niebieskookiego. _„Tetsu… ucieczka przed piekielnym treningiem to dobry pomysł o ile ma się zamiar uciec na inny kontynent… ale ty chyba jeszcze kiedyś wrócisz… Akashi cię zabiję"_

- Daiki – odezwał się czerwono-włosy. Nie wydawał się zadowolony z faktu, że as pokolenia cudów, co chwilę ucieka gdzieś myślami. Granatowowłosy wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na kapitana, nie miał zamiaru jeszcze bardziej go denerwować, od samego rana wygląda, jak to stwierdził Aomine _jakby ktoś go ostro wyruchał i zostawił samego nad ranem._

Po kilkunastu minutach dało się słyszeć jakiś huk w szatni. Daiki poderwał się z ziemi po upadku i już chciał popędzić w stronę odgłosu wiedząc, co a raczej, kogo może tam spotkać, jednak zatrzymał się gwałtownie widząc dłoń Akashiego przed swoja twarzą oraz groźne spojrzenie.

- Pozwoliłem wam na przerwę? – jego ton zmusił pozostałych do wznowienia treningu. Kapitan pewnym krokiem ruszył do szatni i zastał tam przebierającego się pospiesznie Kuroko. – Te… tsu… ya – jego głos, pełen groźby sprawił, że przez ciało chłopca przeszły dreszcze.

Kuroko bardzo powoli i niepewnie odwrócił się trzymając w rękach podkoszulek.

- Akashi-kun – zaczął niepewnie. Wyglądał na wystraszonego.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co było ważniejszego niż przyjście na trening, na którym powinieneś być od samego początku? – skrzyżował ręce na torsie i spoglądał na Kuroko z powagą.

- To dlatego, że… - przełknął głośno ślinę. – Przedłużyły się zajęcia i trochę mi to pokrzyżowało plany. Musiałem wrócić do domu…

- Po co? – przerwał mu Akashi. Kuroko pospiesznie wyjął z plecaka duże prostokątne opakowanie. Wyciągnął dłonie w stronę kapitana podając mu je.

- T-to jest dla ciebie… Sam zrobiłem. Na walentynki – ostatnie zdanie dodał ciszej. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na pudełko i odwrócił się całkowicie ignorując starania Kuroko.

- Przebierz się. Musisz nadrobić co straciłeś – powiedział bez emocji i wrócił na salę zostawiając szóstego zawodnika samego ze swoimi myślami. – Zbierać się – krzyknął do pozostałych członków Pokolenia Cudów. – Koniec na dzisiaj.

- C-co?! – Kise nie krył zaskoczenia. Myśląc, że to żart nadal biegał wokół boiska.

- Daję wam możliwość wyjścia wcześniej z treningu a wy chcecie zostać i dyskutować?

- Nie! Nic z tych rzeczy! – Daiki rzucił piłkę prosto do kosza przy magazynie i bardzo szybko pobiegł do szatni. Pozostali ruszyli za nim od razu po odłożeniu sprzętu na miejsce.

- Akashi-kun? – Momoi spojrzała na niego zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw. Przed chwila chciał wszystkich fizycznie wykończyć a teraz ich odsyła do domu.

- Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę Satsuki. Widzimy się jutro – usiadł na ławce.

Dziewczyna minęła się po drodze z Kuroko i wtedy zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Akashi wypuścił pozostałych, aby podręczyć najmniejszego zawodnika w ramach kary. Ze spuszczoną głową zostawiła ich samych.

Kuroko podszedł do siedzącego na ławce kapitana.

- Więc? Podobno coś dla mnie miałeś – spojrzał na niego swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami.

- Hę?! Tak! Ja – zdezorientowany rozejrzał się. – Przyniosę! – odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł z powrotem do szatni. Akashi jedynie westchnął, naprawdę ten chłopak czasami był mniej rozgarnięty niż sam Murasakibara. Kuroko szybko wrócił z pudełkiem w ręce. – Proszę. Wesołych wa-walentynek – powiedział z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach podając Akashiemu prezent.

- Dziękuję Tetsuya. Teraz pobiegaj trochę wokół boiska – spojrzał na niego swoim typowym wzrokiem. Niebieskooki bez wahania i sprzeciwu zaczął biegać. Seijuurou otworzył pudełko i dojrzał mnóstwo czekoladek w kształcie serduszek. Widać było, że Kuroko zrobił je sam, ale bardzo się przy tym starał. Wzrok kapitana powędrował w stronę męczącego się chłopca. Po kilkunastu minutach odezwał się do niego. – Tetsuya. Chodź tutaj na chwilę.

- Ta… k? – zdyszany nachylił się. Ciężko było mu złapać oddech po długim maratonie. Jęknął zaskoczony, gdy Akashi chwycił go za przód podkoszulka i przybliżył do siebie składając na ich ustach namiętny pocałunek, po czym go puścił.

- Wesołych walentynek Tetsuya – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, który i tak wywoływał ciarki przez mordercze spojrzenie. Akashi wstał zabierając czekoladki. – Chcesz dalej trenować czy idziemy gdzieś?

- … Tak… chodźmy – pokiwał energicznie głową nadal będąc w lekkim szoku po tym co właśnie się stało.

- Słyszałem od Daikiego, że uwielbiasz waniliowe shake'i. Może masz ochotę na jednego? – posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Zawsze – podbiegł do niego i chwycił za rękę. Tego dnia Kuroko, nie dość, że wyzwolił przyjaciół od śmierci z wycieńczenia, to sam był najszczęśliwszym członkiem Pokolenia Cudów mając swoją osobistą walentynkę.


End file.
